l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Lion Clan ancestors
Akodo (12 Points) Those who take the Kami Akodo as an ancestor Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 242 have intuitive knowledge of battle and tactics. They commonly are Natural Leaders. Way of the Lion, p. 63 Akodo Godaigo (-2 Points) Those who take Akodo Godaigo as an ancestor are individuals who could not excell in anything beyond his honor. Way of the Lion, p. 78 Akodo Hari (3 points) Those who take Akodo Hari as an ancestor have a gift for studying others and gaining insight into their true motivations. Secrets of the Lion, p. 28 Akodo Ikawa (6 points) Those who take Akodo Ikawa as an ancestor gain an endless lust for battle and sheer determination. Akodo Meikuko (4 points) Those who take Akodo Meikuko as an ancestor avoid from make serious mistakes. Secrets of the Lion, p. 80 Akodo Minobe (5 points) Those who take Akodo Minobe as an ancestor serve their clan as magistrates and military officers. Akodo Samune (3 Points) Those who take Akodo Samune as an ancestor learn how to take advantage when attacking a larger character who has a lower Honor. They endure fear better than the average. Unexpected Allies, p. 18 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Ikoma Otemi * Kitsu Dejiko Akodo Shinju (2 Points) Those who take Akodo Shinju as an ancestor use to become heroes in battle. Way of the Lion, p. 65 Akodo Yokutsu (5 points) Those who take Akodo Yokutsu as an ancestor have their own honor and the honor of their family of paramount importance to them, and few can doubt their honorable nature. Secrets of the Lion, p. 29 Ikoma (9 Points) Those who take Ikoma as an ancestor Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 243 have keen intuition and understanding of the patterns of life. Way of the Lion, p. 67 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Ikoma Ujiaki Ikoma Kyube (3 points) Those who take Ikoma Kyube as an ancestor have a keen sense for the patterns of life, becoming good observers of any event near them. Secrets of the Lion, p. 44 Ikoma Komori (7 points) Those who take Ikoma Komori as an ancestor are men of great charm, cunning, and who are also unrelenthless warriors. Secrets of the Lion, p. 45 Ikoma Noritobe (5 points) Those who take Ikoma Noritobe as an ancestor are great bards and storytellers, and they are considered sages among their kin. They use their knowledge on a certain matter to their advantage. Ikoma Tsanuri (2 points) Those who take Ikoma Tsanuri as an ancestor make their nearby allies immune to fear and intimidation. Kitsu (6 Points) Those who take Kitsu as an ancestor may sense spirits as a Half-Blooded Kitsu does. Way of the Lion, p. 69 Kitsu will abandon any who ever willingly harm a non-corrupted member of the five ancient races, or any who ever willingly cooperate with a Tsuno. Great Clans, p. 140 Kitsu Hariko (4 Points) Those who take Kitsu Hariko as an ancestor can speak directly to a collective of all of their ancestors and call on their wisdom. Secrets of the Lion, p. 60 Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Kitsu Juri Kitsu Ichiosu (-5 Points) Those who take Kitsu Ichiosu as an ancestor are haunted by him. Bearers of Jade, p. 101 Kitsu Motso (7 Points) Those who take Kitsu Motso as an ancestor are tactical and strategic genius. Secrets of the Lion, p. 59 Kitsu Tendo (7 Points) Those who take Kitsu Tendo as an ancestor may use his hands as claws in unarmed combat. The claws are not physical claws, but the character's hands are capable of cutting and tearing just as a claw would. They are specially useful while fighting Tsuno. Secrets of the Lion, p. 61 Kitsu Toju (5 Points) Those who take Kitsu Toju as an ancestor excell when casting Ancestor spells. Characters Known to have this Ancestor * Kitsu Juri Kitsu Tokuo (7 Points) Those who take Kitsu Tokuo as an ancestor excell during Investigation quests. Matsu Agetoki (4 points) Those who take Matsu Agetoki as an ancestor are exceptional riders who can easily avoid the arrows fired when they are mounted. Matsu Hitomi (7 Points) Those who take Matsu Hitomi as an ancestor are skilled producing damage in combat, although may not for any reason attack a person to whom they have a personal tie. Way of the Lion, p. 75 Hitomi will abandon any who ever knowingly betray his daimyo or the Lion Clan, or any who does not reach her honor requirements. Matsu Nokori (6 Points) Those who take Matsu Nokori as an ancestor have superb organizational skills, but they are stymied by their inability to see their own worth. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 24 Matsu Shouko (3 points) Those who take Matsu Shouko as an ancestor have her dislike for the powers of shugenja and the elements help to protect them from the spellcasters. Matsu Yukari (3 points) Those who take Matsu Yukari as an ancestor have hatred for the undead, and fight against them as seasoned warriors. Matsu Yukimira (3 Points) Those who take Matsu Yukimira as an ancestor see some details of another persons [spirit, as their ancestors, strong connection between two individuals (as Kharmic Tie, True Lovers, immediate family), though not what type of connection it is. They can also tell if someone has been returned to life through use of the kharma spell. Secrets of the Lion, p. 62 Category:Ancestors